Everybody Catches Despair Fever
by VideoGameTaco
Summary: "The title isn't as straightforward as it sounds!" Shut up, Komaeda. Yes it is.


**!DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Danganronpa. That would just be silly.**

* * *

How could things have gotten so horribly, horribly wrong? A few days before, everything was normal. Well, normal by the standards of kidnapped highschoolers on a deserted island, but... you know. Anyway, a few days before, everything was normal. Until the day they came into restaraunt for breakfast and Komaeda, Owari and Mioda had been stricken down with a strange disease: Dispair Feaver.

And now, over the course of about a week, everyone had caught it. Isolating the three original diseased apparently didn't work, because eventually Tsumiki had caught it unknowingly and spread it to Kuzuryuu and Hinata when they came to visit the hospital to help the nurse.

Then the two spread it to Souda when Hinata told him over the radio that the fan in the hospital waiting room was broken and it was starting to get hot. He tried to be careful, but obviously that didn't work. So when he got back to the motel, Souda spread it to everyone else.

Which brings us up to now, where an island full of teenage prodigies aren't acting themselves, and the only ones looking after them are a murderous teddybear and an ignored stuffed rabbit.

Everyone gathered in the restaraunt that morning like usual. Going insane doesn't mean the rules and customs don't apply. Anyway, the scene pretty much looked like this; Owari sobbed in the corner saying she wasn't hungry because of some reason she babbled incoherintly through her tears, and Saionji was happily skipping around the room offering hugs and candy to everyone.

Komaeda was standing on a chair endlessly preaching Hinata's supposed 'murder plans' to everyone, Tanaka was pretty much acting like a normal teenage boy. He had released the Four Dark Gods of Destruction into the wild practically the day he got infected. Nanami had left for her usual morning exercise after eating her breakfast. Kuzuryuu sat alone at a table in the corner of the retaraunt, sadly picking at his food.

Mioda walked up and greeted him with a loud "Greetings, Kuzuryuu! Are you enjoying your breakfast?" In which Kuzuryuu jumped in his seat and wimpered, "Y-yes, Mioda... Please don't scare me like that!" Mioda replied in a quiet whisper, "Yes, Kuzuryuu! Proceeding to not scare you!" and then she walked away.

Souda and Mecha-Nidai sat together at a table having an intelligent conversation about the most recent novel they had read. Sonia walked around the room begging people to "spare a scrap of food to a poor peasant," despite the fact that there was plenty of food for her in the kitchen.

Lastly, Hinata sat smugly in a seet at one of the tables loudly spitting stories to no one in particular about himself and how fabulously amazing and unique he was. The stories were probably all lies.

The only one not at the restaraunt was Tsumiki. Not long after she had contracted the disease, she became dark and distant. She seemed to hate everyone. She could be anywhere on any of the three islands right now doing god knows what. They all had tried looking for her on several occasions, but to no avail. The only thing they could do was wait and hope she didn't try to murder anyone, like Monokuma undoubtedly wanted.

"Pff. Hope, shmope. I'm not hoping anything! There's no way I'd let Tsumiki-san murder me!" Komaeda proclaimed from his seat in front of his breakfast. Everyone knew he was lying except maybe Mioda. "Now listen here, Komaeda silly. We all know you're lying so don't you go trying to hide it!" exclaimed Hinata, quite loudly.

"You may think I'm lying, Hinata-kun, but I'll let you in on a secret." Komaeda leaned in close to Hinata's ear and whispered, "I've been cured of Dispair Fever." "Bull," Hinata replied. "No, it's true. I've been cured and I haven't caught it again because I've become immune after the first infection!"

Breakfast went on occording to the new normality, with Komaeda spouting obvious lies. After about five minutes, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. It was Nanami, holding something. "Hey, you guys! You'll never believe what I found on my jog!" she said.

Everyone looked down to what she was holding. It was... Monokuma?

Except, something was wrong. First of all, he was letting someone carry him, and he wasn't struggling. Second, he wasn't saying anything. He had his paws over his eyes, and he seemed to be... sobbing?

Souda walked up to her and took Monokuma from her hands. He held him up and inspected him up close. "How piculiar," he said, and put Monokuma down on the floor. "Monokuma!? Is that you?" asked Hinata. Monokuma shakily replied, "Y-yes, it is..." as he removed his paws from his face, revealing his eyes.

"Aww, don't be sad, Mr. Monokuma! You just need a warm hug!" said Saionji as she picked him up and gave him a big hug. Monokuma sobbed louder and hugged her back, shoving his face in her chest.

"So... Why is he acting like this? Do you know why, Miss Nanami?" asked Souda. "Nah, I was just on my morning jog, and found this little guy quivering in front of the mall," she replied. "S-So then why is he acting so strange?" asked Kuzuryuu. "Yeah, Mr. Monokuma! Tell us why you're sad! You are safe here," Saionji told him in her unusually happy tone.

"Think about it," said Nidai. "Everyone on the island has been acting strange, and for the same reason. Now, Monokuma is suddenly acting strange, too. The reason is actually quite simple." Monokuma finally spoke up, "T-That's r-right. I've c-caught the dispair fever! Waaahaa!" "Okay, but why were you crying in front of the market?" asked Hinata.

"Because... B-Because... Monomi took my place as headmaster!"


End file.
